Winx Club - Episode 309/Nickelodeon Script
Breaking the Mark Intro/Recap Narrator: A magic potion made Sky fall in love with the wicked Diaspro. No spell can heal Bloom's wound. The Prince has forgotten her. Scene: Outside of Alfea *Bloom walking alone outside of Alfea.* Stella: *Whispers* There is Bloom. Go get her Kiko. Bloom: Hey Kiko! Nice to see you too. *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: I know you love me even if Sky doesn't. *Stella popping out from a bush.* Stella: We love you too, Bloom. We love you very very VERY much. *Flora, Tecna and Musa pop their heads out.* *Kiko falls from Bloom's hands.* Flora: Khm-Khm. Did you order breakfast in a park? Bloom: Breakfast? *Clicking sound. Pixies coming in and organize a breakfast.* Lockette: Your magical breakfast is served. *Tune is tying a napkin for Bloom. Stella adds flowers and she makes Kiko a waiter.* Stella: Now everything is perfect. Enjoy your breakfast, Bloom. Bloom: I am not hungry but thank you so much that's very sweet... Stella: Don't worry you'll feel better soon. Bloom: I still can't believe what happen. I never thought Sky would do something like that... Ha? Stella: Ha? Bloom: Excuse you, Kiko! *Everyone laughs.* Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: We can't take any risks. I already had magical shields installed to protect Alfea. Saladin: Good thinking! Valtor is a threat to the entire dimension! It wouldn't be long before he attacks one of our schools! We must be ready. Griffin: If only we knew where or when! Faragonda: Valtor is unpredictable, ambitious and evil and he will do anything to get what he wants. And now that he knows Bloom is at Alfea I'm sure he will come here looking for revenge. Revenge against the daughter of these who defeated him many years ago. Scene: At professors' meeting Faragonda: The magic formulas contained in this parchment might be Alfea's only chance of survival this is our school's greatest treasure. And Valtor won't stop at nothing to get it but that's not all. He is already attacked other worlds in a magical dimension. Andros was hit very hard. And there is a story you don't know, something that ties me to Valtor. In order to protect the planet Domino, King Oritel and Queen Marion created the Company of Light. The Company captured Valtor and imprisoned him in Omega Dimension from where he just escaped. I was in that company along with Saladin, Griffin and a few other wizards and warriors. We all fought against Valtor. It was Oritel and Marion, Bloom's parents who finally defeated him, but they never returned from battle. Wizgiz: And now that Valtor is on the lose there is good chance he'll come after you and young Bloom as well. Faragonda: And add to that the powerful spells in our archives. Palladium: Well then, we better be ready to defend ourselves. Faragonda: This scroll contains magical defense spells which we can use to protect our school. The time has come to cast these spells and build up defenses around Alfea. *Everyone is grouping up in a circle to cast a spell* Faragonda: All that is good all that is true against evil shield our school. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: Please, come in! Griselda: Headmistress, do you have a moment? Faragonda: Sure, Griselda, go ahead. Griselda: Some students' parents are here and they would like a word with you. Faragonda: Let them in. Good morning. Parent #1: Good morning, ma'am. Faragonda: Please. What can I do for you today? Parent #1: We came here to talk to you because we're very worried. We no longer feel that Alfea is a safe place for our daughters. Because of Bloom ties to Valtor, we consider her presence of this school to be highly dangerous. Faragonda: Well, you have no reason to be afraid. We still trying to figure out what happened on Eraklyon, but the fact is that Bloom is one of our best students and she is also very honest and trustworthy and I guarantee you that there is no truth to the rumor that she's connected to Valtor. Parent #2: Miss Faragonda, we need to know that our daughters live in a safe and secure environment in other words... Parent #1: We want Bloom to be removed from the school and if that doesn't happen we will be forced to take action. Scene: Bloom's and Flora's Bedroom Bloom: *Cries* I just don't understand why Sky lied to me. Lockette: Oh, Bloom, here's a tissue for you. Bloom: I really never thought it will end this way. Lockette: You'll feel better soon don't worry! Stella: Knock-Knock! May I come in? Musa: Bloom, we have to go. Miss Faragonda just called the school meeting. Scene: At School Meeting Faragonda: Girls, it is my duty to inform you that an evil sorcerer has escaped from the Omega Dimension. The creature's name is Valtor. Student #1: Are we in danger? Faragonda: For a moment, we are perfectly safe. But our school could indeed be a target. So we must all be vigilant and report anything suspicious. Valtor is looking for revenge and he may try to take it on me or even Bloom. *Everyone gasps.* Faragonda: Some parents see Bloom's presence here as a problem and they asked me to remove her from our school. *Bloom gasps.* Faragonda: I thought it over thoroughly and have come to a decision, the only one possible... I have no choice but to turn down their request. *Winx Club is cheering.* Faragonda: Bloom will be staying here at Alfea. Parent #1: What? Parent #2: I can't believe it! Parent #1: This isn't right! *Both leave.* *Everyone cheers.* Faragonda: I know you well my students and I trust you. You are brave and smart and will always defend your school or a friend in trouble and I want you all to know if anyone of you will ever found yourself in danger, we will always be we will all be there for you, every one of us! So we will stand by Bloom. If some of the parents can not live with this and would rather withdraw their daughters from the school the can do so. When they are ready to return we will happily welcome them back. Bloom: I had no idea I was causing so much trouble. If I really am putting Alfea in danger maybe I should leave. *Musa and Tecna gasp.* Stella: Come on, Bloom! You know how parents are! Don't do this, don't do that! They worried way to much about everything! Musa: Yeah! Forget about it! Bloom: Thanks, Winx, but maybe it would be better if I left for a little while. Stella: No! Flora: No, Bloom! Don't leave us! Bloom: It won't be forever, Flora. Just until things have calmed down with Valtor. Scene: Gardenia Bloom: *Voice at a background* Actually I think I'll go back to Gardenia. I'd love to spend some time with my family. *Bloom walks on the streets of Gardenia.* *Flashbacks.* Scene: Bloom's Home Vanessa: How about a cup of tea, Bloom? Bloom: Ha? Vanessa: It will make you feel better. Bloom: Ah. *Drinks tea.* Vanessa: That's my darling. Bloom: Thanks, mom. Vanessa: Sweety, I know this hasn't been easy for you, but maybe you and Sky should talk to each over and try and figure things out. Bloom: *Angry.* Sky loves Diaspro! He's always loved her and he always will. He was lying to me this whole time! What else is there to figure out! It's all pretty clear. Vanessa: But knowing why he did that might help you feel better. If he's the same Sky who saved you from Darkar's magic *Flashback.* then something very serious must have happened to make him change so much. *Flashback ends.* Bloom: Hmm... Vanessa: You never know, honey! It could be that Sky is the one who needs your help. Ever way, you have a right to know. Bloom: You right, mom. *Mike joins conversation.* Vanessa: Don't ever lose faith in yourself, Bloom. Sky needs to explain why he's behaving like this. He owes it to you. Mike: Well, I don't know whether this Sky guy is a prince or a jerk, but I have a mind to teach him a lesson for treating you like that! *Mike kisses Bloom.* Bloom: *Little bit embarrassed.* Dad... I am so lucky no matter how bad things getting in my life I can always count on you, guys, to make me feel better. *Hugs both of them.* I love you guys! *Mike laughs.* Scene: Stella's bedroom Stella: I haven't heard from Brandon in days. I mean what can he be doing that's more important than talking to me? He could at least to say: "Hi, Stella! I miss you." I mean he's not even picking up! I don't get it. *Drops the phone.* Hm! Brandon: Hey, Stella! You called? Stella: Yes, I called you! I haven't heard from you in days! Brandon: I wait to talk to Sky on Eraklyon. I have an idea about what happened, but I need more information. I have to go, Stella. Stella: Wait a minute! I want details! What's your idea? Brandon: Just be patient. Love you! *Hangs up the phone.* Stella: Oh! Scene: Eraklyon Palace Announcer: Diaspro of Eraklyon! *Diaspro comes in.* Sky: You look radiant as usual. King Erendor: People of Eraklyon! It is with great joy that I announce my son's Sky's engagement! Sky: I know we haven't been dating very long, but we couldn't wait to share our happy news with everyone! Brandon: *In a crowd.* Hm? Hm... Scene: Stella's Bedroom Stella: Oh! They announced their engagement! I just can't believe this! Tecna: Everybody talking about it! Stella! Someone needs to tell Bloom! Stella: She's gonna be totally devastated when she finds out. I don't wanna tell her, but Bloom's my best friend so I have to do it. Scene:Bloom's Home Vanessa: Oh! Mike: Oh! Vanessa: Hi, Stella! Stella: Hi! Sorry to just drop in. But I've been so worried about Bloom. Vanessa: I understand. Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Vanessa: Sweetheart. You have a visitor! Stella: Hi, Bloom. Bloom: *Sad.* Hi... Stella: Bloom, I wanna to ... *pause.* Something happened. Bloom: Mhm? Scene: Bloom's Home Bloom: I am going back to Alfea. I am going to confront Sky and Diaspro to if I have to. If Sky is breaking up with me, I want to know why and I wanna hear it from him! Stella: That's the Bloom I know and love. Mike: You know that, sweetheart. Sky may have a royal army, but if I were him I'd be more than a little worried! Scene: Outside of Alfea *Bloom and Stella walking back to Alfea.* Tecna: Bloom! You're back! Bloom: Hey, Winx! Stella: I told you she wouldn't be able to stay away from us for long. Musa: So, when we'll go to Eraklyon? Bloom: As soon as possible. Tecna: There is only one problem, though. To get back to Alfea, we have to get through the protective shield which is activated at 8 p.m sharp. Flora: Wow, that's early! Tecna: But don't worry! Digit and I modified field distortion transmitter with variable frequency energy. Stella: Translation, please! *Scene shifts to Musa's and Tecna's bedroom.* Tecna: This nice little device will create a hole in a shield. You'll be able to fly right through without a problem. Stella: Cool, but are you sure it works? Bloom: Well, we just have to find out when we get back. Come on! For now, let's just go! Musa: Ok, Riven is going to fly us to Eraklyon in one of their ships and when we get there he'll distract everyone. Then we can sneak in. Tecna: And I'll be standing by to make sure there is an opening in a shield when you'll get back. I really wish I can come with you, but I think I'll be more effective here. Bloom: What we would do without you, Tecna. Stella: Aisha's on Andros, so it's just a four of us. Let's do this, Winx! *Scene shifts back to Alfea's outside.* Musa: We need to make an excuse to tell Griselda. Stella: Picnic anyone? Griselda: Going out for a picnic ladies? *Winx Club laughs.* Griselda: Well, don't stay too late. Remember: the shield goes up at 8 p.m. sharp. Stella: Bye! Griselda: If you'll miss curfew you'll spend the night in a woods, it's cold there! *Specialists' ship lands.* Riven: So you guys ready to rock and roll? Griselda: You're flying to a picnic? Might I ask where you're planning to go? Stella: Oh, not far! We'll just find nice picnic spot nearby. Griselda: Hm... Scene:In the Ship Riven: Hey, I have a question for you, guys. How did I end up going on this mission with you? Musa: Maybe because I asked you? Riven: Or cause I love a good challenge. Bloom, just be prepared and don't get your hopes up, okay? Sky might not wanna see you and there is nothing you could do. Bloom: *Angry.* Why you're taking his side!? Riven: I just being realistic, Bloom. *Bloom gasps.* Riven: You can't force someone to love you and you can't always get an explanation. Musa: *Sarcastic.* Thanks, Riven. You are being super supportive! Scene: Sky's Room *Sky looking in a mirror.* Diaspro: No-no-no! I do not like this jacket! It's all wrong for an engagement party! Tailor: Princess, it was you who chose a style and fabric just a few days ago! Diaspro: Yes, but today I don't like it. This part is important and Sky needs to look perfect. Right, sweety? Sky: Yes! I need to look perfect! Whatever you want, dear! Diaspro: It will be unforgettable. *Diaspro gasps. Everyone turns aroun* Diaspro: What's happening? Guard: Palace is on high alert. Unauthorized aircraft just landed on a ground. For your safety you and your prince must follow us! Sky: That's a ship from Red Fountain! What's it doing here? Scene: At Ship's landing site Bloom: *Whispers.* Come on, Winx! Let's move. *The Winx run away, guards entering a ship.* Riven: Let me guess. Is this no parking zone? Scene: Sky's Room *Bloom peeks a corner, gasps, then hides again from guards passing by.* Bloom: Psk. Come on! Look! There he is! Sky: Oh! Bloom: Hey, Sky, can I talk with you for a minute? Sky: I don't know how got in here, but you need to leave right now! Bloom: Look I need to talk to you Sky. I have to find out what happened. You said you loved me and I believed you. Now I don't know what to think... Sky: Explain is simple, Bloom! I've always loved Diaspro! *Pulls out his sword.* And I don't wanna hear anymore, you witch! *Bloom gasp.s* *Scene shifts to a hall.* Diaspro: This must never happen again! How dare you interrupt the royal wedding for no good reason! *Scene shifts back to the Sky's room.* Stella: Ha? *Stella, Musa and Flora turn around.* Diaspro: I don't care about your excuses! *Bloom turns around as well.* Bloom: Ha? Diaspro: You should really now the difference between real danger and false alarm! *Diaspro opens the door.* Diaspro: The Winx? Bloom: We came to congratulate you and your engagement! Diaspro: Guards! Seize them! *Stella gasps.* Flora: Nah. *Casts a spell.* Don't think so! Watch your step! *The Winx run away.* Diaspro: Get up, you're baboons! Stop them! Scene:In a corridor *Someone pulls Stella when she is running away.* Stella: Ah! Brandon: He-he. You look familiar! Stella: Brandon! Brandon: Oh. *Bloom, Flora, And Musa gasp.* Brandon: Stella, I was gonna call you, but here you are. I shucked here to talk with Sky, but Diaspro never leaves him alone. Not even for a minute. *Guard notices them, girls gasp.* Brandon: I'll stay here and deal with the guards. You, guys, go! Stella: Brandon! Be careful! Brandon: Don't worry about me, Stella. I'll be fine. Scene: In a Hall Sky: So? Where do you think you're going? It might've been easy for you to get in here, *Draws sword and jumps of from a sling.* but it won't be so easy to get out! Stella: Sorry, Sky, but you asked for it! Enchantix! *Stella transforms.* Sky: Agr! *Sky charges towards Stella.* Stella: Magic Rainbow! *Shots the dust that briefly stuns Sky.* Sky: Agr! Is that the best you can do? *Bloom gasps.* *Sky knocks Bloom off and then attacks Musa but Bloom's fire blast knocks Sky off.* Bloom: Look, I don't wanna fight you, Sky. *Stands up.* I just wanna talk to you! If Diaspro really who you're love then I'll get out from your life. Sky: *Gets to his feet and charges once again.* You are already out of my life! Stella: That's enough! *Stella shots projectile at Sky knocking him down and revealing Valtor's mark.* Bloom: Ha? Ah! Look that's Valtor's mark! Stella: That explains it all! He's under Valtor's control! Bloom: Magic Winx! *Bloom, Musa and Flora transform.* Bloom: It all makes sense now! Only magic spell could make him act that way. Flora: I know. And I think we know who put a spell on him - it had to be Diaspro! Sky: Don't you dare to say her name! Musa: We can't fight him we need to break the spell with our fairy dust. Stella: That's where I come in! Sky: No! What are you doing? *Stella's fairy dust sequence.* Stella: Now you'll be as good as new! *Uses fairy dust.* *Sky is screaming in pain but Valtor's mark fades away.* Bloom: Sky! Sky? Can you hear me? Musa: Valtor's mark is gone! *Diaspro and guards arrive.* Diaspro: Here they are! Arrest them! Musa: Time for us to hit a road, Winx. Scene:Outside of the Palace Riven: *Waves.* This way! Hurry! Diaspro: You haven't heard last of me, Bloom! *Scene switches to Brandon who's trying to escape, but gets cornered.* Brandon: Hey, guys! Anyone wanna dance? Just kidding, I surrender! Scene: At Alfea Griselda: 8 o'clock. The protective shield can come up now. *Scene shifts to the Ship.* Bloom: I really hope Sky can finally break free from Diaspro now. Stella: Well, I hope Brandon is okay too. We left him there and if something bad happened I'll never forgive myself. Riven: Okay, we approaching Alfea. We should contact Tecna and make sure everything's ready. Flora: Got it! I'll send a signal. Scene:Tecna's and Musa's Bedroom *Tecna's computer started beeping.* Tecna: Ha? Flora: Tecna, can you hear me? Tecna, we almost there! Get ready to activate the protective shield. Tecna: Ok, girls listen to me carefully. The hole in a shield will be there for just a few seconds. *Digit attaches device.* As soon as a device is turned on you'll get coordinates. But don't miss the target! You'll only get one chance. Digit: Distortion device activated. Scene: In the Ship Riven: Ok, I got the coordinates. Flora: Good! Riven: Ah! But the ship won't fit through the hole! You'll have to fly in yourselves. Winx: Ok! Sure! Let's go! Riven: Here we are! Right at your doorstep. Get off save! *Everyone passes the hole safely except Bloom who just barely makes it and falls to the ground. Street lights turn on.* Flora: Oh no! Musa: I think we just got caught. Griselda: Welcome back! Congratulations on your little stunt. What you've done is very serious. By tempering with the protective shield you've weakened it and for that you going to be severely punished. Bloom: I am so sorry, Griselda. This is all my fault. Griselda: Go back to your rooms. Tomorrow morning you'll talk to the headmistress. Scene: In a Living Room *Stella, Bloom, Flora and Musa come into the room. Aisha cries.* Bloom: Hey. Tecna: Hey there. Aisha's back. Poor thing. She had really tough time on Andros. Bloom: Oh, Aisha. What's wrong? Aisha: I was always proud to be the princess of Andros, but now everything's changed. My parents just told me they just picked some guy for me to marry and I have no choice all I know is that he's from the richest family in Andros and his name is Nabu. My life is about to be ruined forever! Ending Narrator: The Winx are in trouble and Valtor is behind it at his request the witches of Cloud Tower threaten Alfea and take fairies by surprise. Will they succeed in defending their school? Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts